Our Day Will Come
by Charger69
Summary: Post 2x22 Best Friends. After closing the Doucette case. Scotty and Lily are called back to Philadelphia when another truck is pulled from the Delaware River containing human remains. The Cold Case team reopen the case of two teenagers whom disappeared in June of 1962 from Northern California but where last seen in Philadelphia in May 1963. Better Summary Inside


**_Author's Note: _**_ I don't Cold Case nor Grease/Grease 2 or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own._

**_Summary: _**_Post 2x22 Best Friends. After closing the Doucette case. Scotty and Lily are called back to Philadelphia when another truck is pulled from the Delaware River containing human remains. The Cold Case team reopen the case of two teenagers whom disappeared in June of 1962 from Northern California but where last seen in Philadelphia in May 1963 . _

**_Author's Note:_** _This is my first time writing a crossover and Cold Case story. So reviews and feedback is greatly appreciated. _

_Prologue _

**_(Paper Roses: Anita Bryant) _**

_10th September 1960: Rydell California. _

_Harrison Philips was one of the most popular boys in school. Most of the girls at Rydell envied her. Stephanie Zinone for dating the rising star of the football team. Harrison was anything but his golden boy façade._

_He was a mean, manipulative abusive bastard. He had started to hit her some four months ago. It wasn't like she could go to the cops. Harrison father was the mayor and basically owned the town. And Harrison's uncle was the head of the Rydell Police Department. _

_It wasn't like she could confide in any of her friends. Well so called friends at least. The only true friend she had. Was Michael. They both worked for her Uncle Jake. Her own father could care less about wither or not her supposed loving boyfriend was physical and somewhat mentally abusive to her._

_Antonio Zinone was a driven man, who cared nothing for his family expect. His social standing and wealth. Maria Zinone did seem also notice the bruise starting to appear on her daughter face or seem to care._

_ Giacobbe 'Jake' Zinone had noticed the bruises on his niece's face. Maybe a few weeks ago. It made his blood boil that his own brother did not care that his daughter was being abused by the rich ass spoilt brat Harrison Phillips. _

_He thought of Stephanie as if she was his own daughter. As did his own wife Anna. Speaking of said bastardo proverbial di un topo (proverbial bastard of a rat) _

_Michael had noticed the bruises starting to appear every now and then on Stephanie's face, neck and sometimes on her arms in the past four. Michael glanced up from where he was working on a 1958 Plymouth Savoy with Jake's son Donatello or Donny as they called him._

_He eyes widened and his jaw set hard. To one side of the gas station. Harrison had Stephanie up against the side of his car. He had backhanded her across the face. Hatred and Anger boiled in his veins._

_ "Donny you finish this car will yea. I've got to go sort this customer out" Michael said handing the wrench to Donny. _

_Donny glanced after Michael curious as to where he was disappearing to. His eyes widened also he noticed what Harrison Phillips had done to his cousin. He headed straight for his father's office._

_"You stupid bitch" Michael grabbed a hold of Harrison's hand and stopped him from hitting Stephanie again._

_"I think it's time you left Phillips" Michael said shoving him backwards away from Stephanie._

_"This is none of your business Carrington so stay out of it"_

_"It is my business Phillips. When you putting your hands on her it is" Michael said calmly standing between Harrison and Stephanie. _

_"Oh so you've giving it up to him you whore" Phillips sneered and jarred at Stephanie _

_"You shut your fucking mouth Phillips. You're a real big man when beating on a woman. But your nothing but a coward" Michael said his anger and temper flaring with every passing second._

_"I'd like to see you try Carrington" _

_"You think just because your Daddy's the Town Mayor and your Uncles the Head of Police Department your untouchable. Let me make something crystal clear to your Phillip. You even go anywhere near Steph and I'll break your fucking neck" Michael responded said getting his message across to Harrison._

_"Get off my property Phillips. You come within fifty yards of my niece and I'll let Michael make good on his threat" Jake Zinone said as he and Donny approached them. _

_Philadelphia: 15th May 1963 _

_Rain pounded the sidewalks. Thunder rumbled overhead. Two loud gunshots echoed into the stormy May night. A lone figure pushed the Ford into the Delaware. _

Chapter 1.

_New York: May 2005._

Detectives Rush and Valens had just left Rose Collins in the park maybe twenty minutes ago. She had told them what had happened that faithful night in the truck in August 1932 when Billie Ducette had been killed when truck had gone off the bridge.

Scotty pulled his phone from his pants pocket as they walked along the street from the park. It was their boss. LT Stillman.

"Yeah Boss" Scotty said answering the phone.

"Scotty I need you and Rush back to Philly ASAP. Another truck been pulled from the Delaware with a body inside it." Stillman explained.

"Any specific details boss." Scotty asked.

"No not many. Just there was a truck with a body inside it had been pulled from the river." Stillman said not elaborating much more on the new case.

"Ok. I'll tell Rush we need to be back in Philly ASAP." Stillman said nothing after that besides hanging up on his end of the line. Valens put his phone back in his pants pocket

"What the boss want" Rush asked her partner.

"We've got another truck that's been pulled from the river with a body inside" Valens explained as they walked further down the street to where their car was parked.

"The boss give any more details then that Scotty." Rush asked as they both got into the car.

"Nah. He just said to get back to Philly as soon as possible. That was all he said" Scotty replied to Lily's question as he started the car.

_Seven Hours Later Philadelphia: Police Headquarters. May 2005_

The team had very little to go on. The truck and skeleton remains of the driver where the only evidence they had to go on. They had to wait for the remains to be examined by Medical Examiner Franny Chang.

And her report wouldn't come through until morning must likely. While Detective Will Jefferies was calling another favour with Auto Squad hoping to turn up a name for the owner of the truck which had California Plates.

_Philadelphia: Police Headquarters: The Next Day: May 2005_

"So we found a match for our plates off the California Plates. A 1951 Ford Pickup. Registered to a Michael Carrington from Rydell Northern California. Came up with another hit with him though.

Missing persons. Apparently he and his girlfriend Stephanie Zinone disappeared in mid June 1962 and where last seen here in Philadelphia in May 1963. After that there's nothing mentioned more about them after that point" Jeffries explained to the team about the information he had found out.

"Could this Carrington or his girlfriend be the bones in the truck." Stillman asked.

"Well. I've got some answers for you. The bones in the truck are male. Aged between 15 to 25 from the looks of it." Franny Chang said as she walked into the room.

"What was the cause of death." Valens asked.

"Gunshot. They were shot twice. Once in the right shoulder and in head to finish them off" Chang explained as put the report of the examination of the skeletal remains.

"Any ideas on the murder weapon" Rush inquired.

" A 45 Calibre handgun from the looks of the slug I recovered from the skull. Maybe a Colt M11911 Pistol possible. It's amazing that the bullet is still intact and hasn't degraded that badly. Having being under water for 42 years."

"Looks like you and Valens are heading to California" Stillman said to Rush and Valens. Rush and Valens merely nodded before leaving the Headquarters to pack and catch a flight to California.


End file.
